random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 127
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 128|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:21:28 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Trevor Stricker from DiscoPixel maker of Jungle Rumble Intro: Alex having a hard time cause his dad is in the hospital but hard for Flabslapper to show sympathy. Closing Song - Nelly Hot in Herre + Anime something? ---- Content Covered: *Disco Pixel Trevor Stricker *Questions How come NBA2k never teamed up with Space Jam? *The Year 2016 fan fiction *TURbo PAX East 2014 story Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *It seems a new banner comes out everyday. *It's just the push button button. I don't have to push a button. I have a button to push a button. *We need to introduce ourselves. *Wall Street the worst game I ever played. *Let's talk about porn. *(The Year 2016) That is fucking incredible *(TURbo) He handed me an envelope with a RA sticker for a RA fund. **Matt - It was snakes in a peanut can. **Mitch It was used condoms **Alex - No it was peanut butter with real snakes. **Matt - Oh no! *There was a $20 dude, donated $20 to the show? I see a $10, $30? Then I see another $20. Dude $50? fucking dollars? **Matt - How deep was this envelope? **Alex - $150 **Mitch - JESUS CHRIST **Matt - It was Turbo's dying wish. **Mitch - We're going to light it up **Matt - We're gonna light our cigars because we've been making money the whole time. **Mitch - We teamed up with CyberKong in the early days and tricked ya'll. **Matt - We are actually CyberKong. **Alex - Suprise We are vidjagame apocalypse. **Matt - Suprise we are money **Mitch - We're BCubed **Alex - We can hire a Hitman to kill TURbo. *You've gone so far yet nowhere since 2011. *You suck worse than Drew. **Mitch - No! *I feel like (homeless) he would have bit me and made me do drugs. *Go home Dynamo (cback) Kate *I'm pretty sure its me (600lb Canadian woman) *Sometimes I'm nice, believe it or not. *This podcast will be replaced by a gay porn soundtrack **Matt - I can do that. It's set in the 80's and its a better Drive than Drive. *Mitch I love you but, **Alex - You're the little engine that couldn't be more fucking annoying. *One time I shit under my bed but I already told that story. Matt *I do nothing for the show. Things just happen. *Mortal Kombat is just 2 guys punching each other. *One time I posted porn on facebook to get people in trouble. *Everyone in my apartment is dead except me because of the gay porn. *Dinosaur BBQ adventure. *Yeah I'm Matt. *How much money did you pay Alex to give you a 4/5? *I hate videogames **Mitch - Never a truer statement spoken. *I don't feel comfortable helping people on this podcast. *I need glasses because I'm going blind. *This is a story. **Mitch Nigga what? *Flabslapper was very cynical but his biggest obstacle was he was the most inarticulate person the world has ever known. *They sold out like Hitler in the 30's. *JonTron was decapitated from a rollercoaster accident. *All the 11 year olds loved Mitch **Mitch And I loved them all. *Have you picked the date you panzy homo? **Alex What? *Getting married to Mitch. Mitch *I have a button o push which brings up a voice activated computer that pushes the button for me. *(Jungle Rumble callback) *You can steak my identity and probably do a better job with it. *How soon of Matt yelling into the ether? *I talk over everyone else. *Are there bums in Boston? Pretty sure we can find some shit. **Alex - When you're a shithead its softer than usual. *Axe that shit works for me. **Matt - Aren't you afraid of drowning in all that pussy? *Did the Big Bad Wolf blow you away? **Matt - I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't let me finish a sentence. Trevor Stricker *If you leave work early to talk to me your life isn't illustrious. **Mitch - You and your $5 words. **Trevor - Potent **Matt - Still too many. **Alex - Important lexicon **Matt - Penis *I worked on NBA 2K **Matt - You made that game by yourself? *I was a stock market guy. **Matt - Jesus Christ you are old. *This isn't what a professional makes but Orlando is cheap. *You seem like a real videogame company because you made Clayfighter. *Honestly throw me a bone I'll build a dinosaur. *Nowadays Ubisoft has 8 studios and they still can't make a great game. *I want a spastic game where you bang on shit. *Chimpanzees are apes not monkeys. *Indie Industrial Complex. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 128|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest